


FNAF Drabbles

by Roxyxen



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyxen/pseuds/Roxyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically little stories, scenarios, and takes on FNAF. The stories will be told from different points of view. I will update twice a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another stupid night

"Would you please shut the hell up, Chica?!" He said without looking back at the yellow animatronic. She had been driving him crazy, as usual. 

Chica, along with the other 3 animatronics, were a nuisance to Mike. Nothing but a waste of time. In fact, the only reason Mike bothered having this job, was to buy a ring for the girl of his dreams. Doll.

"Honestly, you and that fazfuck can shove a giant sock in it." 

Doll was Mike's life. They had met in highschool and have stayed together ever since. She was at home. Waiting for Mike's night shift to end.

 

"I told you, Bonnie's probably in the back room. Why don't you actually try going back there instead of annoying the shit out of me?!" 

Enough about Mike though. 

"Okay, okay I get it. You don't have to be such a party-pooper though." Chica replied. 

"I've had enough of this bullshit. It's almost six a.m. anyways." He adjusted his hat and pushed past the chicken. Mike made his way into the back room, holding a flashlight and shining it in. 

"Y'see? Bonnie's right there." He pointed at the purple bunny who quickly glanced at two upon hearing his name. 

"You guys okay..?" Bonnie asked. 

"The yellow cry-baby wanted to see you. Now please," Mike said turning to Chica, "Leave me alone." He gave the flashlight to Chica and left without another word.


	2. The Bite of '87

He was only 7 years old. 

"Foxy! You're my favorite animal!"

Just an innocent little boy who wanted to spend time with his hero.

"Wanna play pirates? We could go on the funnest adventure ever!"

It happened to him just a week after the five murders. The five murders of five little kids.

"You're amazing!"

He would've been the next if it wasn't for her. 

"So you wanna hang out?" 

Mike was only 7. He loved Foxy. He loved pirates and adventures. 

"You're my hero!" 

But after this incident, he wouldn't love animatronics. Ever.

Mike ran up to the fox with joy written across his face. He walked past the line with a sign that clearly said, "Do Not Pass!" 

He ignored the security guard's pleas to get down. All Mike saw was an opportunity to meet his inspiration.

 

Slowly getting closer, he reached out his little hand to meet the animals. 

He noticed something different though. Something about Foxy. 

Foxys eyes turned to black. His mouth opened, revealing his sharp teeth. 

"So can we be friends?" 

Mike took one final step. A step he would regret for his entire life. 

The foxs mouth opened, before taking a swift bite at Mike's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small backstory on Mike and Faith :3 *they aren't a ship, they were just friends before Faith was killed*

She sat quietly at the party table, watching the enthusiastic animatronics perform. 

Faith blocked out the sounds of children screaming and chatter surrounding her. 

 

Faith pushed her black hair out of her face and brushed her dress as she stood up. Her parents had been encouraging her to be more social at the pizzeria for Faith wasn't a very sociable person.

Children ran past her. They chased each other, raced to games, climbed the jungle jims. Everything seemed..normal. Or at least boring to Faith. 

However, one boy in particular caught her attention. He had been running with 4 other children and came straight up to her. 

"HI!" He exclaimed joyfully. 

"...Hello.." Faith murmured in response. She noticed the boy's scarf rapped around his head and a plastic hook on his hand.

"Wanna play pirates with us?!" He asked, full of energy. 

 

Faith glanced around the room before returning her gaze to the younger boy. 

"Girls can be pirates..?"

"Of course! Pirates are for everybody!" 

She smiled and nodded her head. 

"I'm Faith."

"I'm Mike!!"


	4. Protecting Micheal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story told from Faith's p.o.v.

"Don't hurt Mikey!" 

Faith would yell to the other animatronics. They had been possessed by the children. The children who were murdered.

They wanted Micheal Shmidt to suffer just like they did.

"Leave him alone! Go away!" 

She shrieked at the others. She pleaded for them to leave. 

"Stop! Please!" 

All that was left of her was a shadowy figure with eyes and teeth. 

"Please! You guys, please stop!" 

Faith stood in front of Mike. Mike couldn't see or hear the young child. He never even noticed she was there. To him, he hadn't seem Faith since 1987. To her, he saw her on a daily basis. 

"Mikey! It's okay. It's almost six, Ms.Doll can help you!" 

He sat against the wall, bleeding from his mouth and nose. His left ankle was broken and his torso was in severe condition. To top it all off, the power had now reached 0%.

"Oh no.." 

She sat there praying nothing would happen. But seconds later, glowing eyes could be seen from the doorway. 

"No.."

It flickered and disappeared into the room.

"No!!"

Seconds went by with complete silence. 

 

Then minutes. 

For a second, she thought she would actually be okay. They weren't. 

 

"SKREEREEEEEEEEEE!!!!"


	5. Funny Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moments I read in comics that I decided to rewrite here. Although, the comic form may seem more hilarious than it being physical written out...

Part One: Check The Tablet Mr.Schmidt!

Chica glanced in the window of the security room, making eye contact with Night Watch: Mike Schmidt. 

He stared at her through the window, his door clearly opened for Chica to run in anytime. 

"So..you gunna come kill me..?" He asked, holding the tablet in his hand.

She replied, "Not unless you check your tablet!" 

He glanced at the tablet and then back at the yellow animatronic. "Well, if that keeps you from coming in I won't check it." 

Chica stood in the doorway, annoyance written across her face. "CHECK YOUR TABLET MR.SCHMIDT!" 

Part Two: Fuck me side ways and call me Mike..

Jeremy and Mike sat in the office, watching as the animatronics made their way through the vents. 

"Crap..they're getting closer." Mike said, rolling around in the office chair. 

 

Jeremy looked at the tablet once more before saying, "Well, fuck me sideways and call me Mike.."

Mike glanced up at him. "Wait..what?" 

 

Part Three: Assexual

 

Jeremy stood up with pride. "I put the Ass in asexual!" 

Mike looked at him and replied, "That's not how you say asexual though."

Jeremy plastered an annoyed look across his face. "Eat a dildo, Mike."

"On it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems a little lame, but I promise next week I will have an actual story to tell that won't be as..dumb.


	6. Jeremy Firtzgerald

Perhaps it was the fact that this was his first night working that had Jeremy so worked up. Perhaps it was the fact he was now stuck in a pizzeria with murderous animatronivs that was driving him insane.

He wasn't even sure. 

Jeremy did know that the chances of him getting out alive were getting slimmer by the second.

He watched as the battery life slowly detered. 

50%

45%

Eventually, 15%

Every passing second made him become more anxious. It was 5 a.m. though. If he could survive 59 more minutes, he'd see Mike.

 

Doll.

Boss, who admittedly was a douche but better than these possessed demon animals.

Jeremy sighed, wiping his forehead. Foxy peered threw the curtains of Pirate's Cove. 

Pots and pans let out smashes threw the pizzeria hallways as Chica wrecklessly knocked them over. 

Freddy humming his terribly horrifying song.

Bonnie stalking the backroom camera.

50 more minutes. 

The battery life was now at 5%

Jeremy needed to be careful. The doors were no longer accessible. The lights flickered. 

Foxy's devilish glare grew bigger. Within seconds the Fox's face was gone. The curtains wide open.

He began racing down the left hallway.

Jeremy could swear he felt his heart leave his body.

He sat there. Waiting.

The power gave out. The wretched music began playing. Jeremy knew he was a goner.

35 more minites.

Foxy grew closer, as did Chica.

Jeremy saw a glance of white pupils appear in the darkness, before hearing a wretched scream. Or so he thought.

 

Jeremy shut his eyes. He wanted it to be over. Tears flooded his face before he realized, maybe he would survived. He saw flickering eyes in the doorway.

The last thing he ever saw.

"SSKRREEEEEEEE!!!!!"


	7. Doll

Staring out the apartment window, she admired the view of the city below. 

She watched as the stars filled the night sky. She watched as the sun was replaced with a full moon. Gorgeous.

 

She felt the breeze threw the curtains of the balchony and the light pokes from Mango, her adorable kitten.

She took a deep breath.

Doll did her best to stay calm that night. She knew Mike was doing his best.

He had to survive. Doll knew the job he had as a night guard was severely dangerous, however she couldn't persuade him to leave. 

Every night she prayed Mike would make it out alive. That was the best she could do.

 

Doll had called him multiple times, only to never be called back.

 

*3:00 A.M.*

 

She tossed and turned in her bed. All that went threw her mind were the thoughts of her lover being harmed. Or worse.

 

She hated this feeling.

 

She stared at her phone that was now lying on the t.v. stand. Waiting for a call.

 

A call she never recieved.

 

*8:00 a.m.* 

 

He should've been home. He should've arrived or atleast call by then.

 

Suddenly, she heard her ringtone.

 

Frantically, Doll picked up the phone.

"Mikey?!" 

 

"Um..I'm sorry we have to tell you like this.."

 

She went silent.

 

"You're fianće went missing during his shift. There's no sign of where he could've gotten to.


	8. From Her View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First person point of view! This is an idea I came up with for Faith, before y'know..she was killed. :/

I raced into the cabin. Stupid winter weather.

Snow slapped against the window. I watched as my mom lit the fireplace and frantically secured every door and window.

We had been staying at a resort before an evil blizzard attacked. I hate winter weather. Always the worst for me and mu mommy.

I sat on the couch, soaking in the warmth of the fireplace. My mon joined me with some hot cocoa. Finally, something good out of all this.

I took sips of my Hot chocolate and I slowly began to drift off. I watched as my surroundings disappeared. I shut my eyes and took in a relaxing breath.

 

Morning came.

It was time to leave. My mom and I grabbed our coats and our shoes. I noticed the damages the blizzard left behind. My mom unlocked the door. Just as I was about to exit the shelter, I soaked in the remaining warmth. I walked out and flinched as a cold blast of wind slapped me in the face.

 

I had forgetten how the cold felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I wanted to give you guys something that wasn't..gore and something that didn't end terribly


	9. Seemingly Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been testing at school and a lot of homework! Sorry 

"I dare you to jump, Doll!" Janis playfully yelled to Doll who stood at the edge of the bridge. They were playing outside, happy that it was the first day of summer. Doll and Janis played several rounds of truth or dare but this one certainly got out of hand.

"...Fine! But then i'm gunna make you throw yourself off the bridge!"

"Okay. Now JUMP!"

Doll closed her eyes shut and took a few steps backward. Taking in a deep breath, she leaped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fish scattered around her. All that could hear were steps running across the bridge and muffled screaming. Not that it really mattered.

Doll didn't allow herself to take in a single breath, but she soaked in the gorgeous underwater scenery. Sunlight peeked in with coral reefs just a few feet away. Thousands of fish casually swam around.

Doll was enjoying every minute of being down there. But then, she remebered something crucial..Air.

Oxygen.

Something humans, such as herself, needed for survival.

She put her hands over mouth, trying her best not to accidently breath in the water. Then, she noticed something.

It looked like a person.

A familiar person.

"Mommy!"


	10. Dolores

Her name was Dolores. Everybody called her Doll. Her skin was colored and soft, she stood proud and tall. Doll loved Mike. The two made a great couple. But one day Mike got a new job, and their lives began to crumble.

Mike's job got increasingly dangerous every night. Robotic animals constantly trying to murder you can give you such a fright. Doll worried that Mike wouldn't make it out alive. Without him, there was no love, and no happiness in her eyes.

 

One day, Doll recieved a call from the office. But, it wasn't Mike. She wondered as the conversation continued, who it was that spoke to her that horrible night. She was told to come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The place Mike spent every evening. Only to be stuck in a conversation, listening to the horrible information she was recieving.

 

An accident had occured. Wrongly to Doll's poor Mike. For he had been killed wrongly that night. Doll couldn't bear it, espcially after seeing he had been saving up to ask her a question with a gorgeous diamond ring. Mike was gone. All too soon. Doll went home after going into a depression, and had her life ended, too.

Dolores.


	11. Mango Colored Space

She bounced from pillow to pillow, knocking over majority of the pens and books Doll had lying in the bed.

"Saturday!" Doll shrieked the cats name which caused the cat to jump before fixing it's gaze to it's owner.

"I asked you know to be on the bed! I'm trying to study and you're just being a Pesky Kitten!" Doll picked up the textbooks and placed back on the bed neatly. She picked up every last pen and layed them on the dresser. Finally, she picked up Saturday and plopped her right outside the door to Doll and Mike's bedroom.

"You're gunna stay out here until I'm finished studying."

And with that, the door shut and Doll disappeared into the bedroom. As for Saturday, there was much more chaos to be caused.

Saturday rushed into the livingroom to gaze at her reflection. The sight of her mango-colored fur and hazel eyes always made her happy. She hopped onto the cat stand to see herself from a disrance until she noticed a familiar look toy across the room. Her stuffed mouse. It was stuffed to the brim, with cat nip.

 

She eagerly jumped down to the toy and swat at it for multiple minutes until she heard the creak of a door open. It was the door to the bedroom that Doll had been studying in.

 

Saturday held the toy in her and dashed over to her owner.

 

"You hungry?" Doll asked to the mango-colored cat that sas now on her legs taking up the space Doll needed to physically walk to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go feed you."


	12. The truth about dying

**For years I've been scared of dying. I was taught that death was scary and a bad thing. It was something to certainly be afraid of.**

**That was a lie.**

 

I sat in my room. Crying. Sobbing.

 

It wasn't the first time I've wanted to be dead. Not the first time I've felt so worthless either.

Infact, this was probably number 100? Maybe more?

 

 

As if I'd remember.

 

 

When I was younger my mom passed away. My dog passed. My aunt. Then uncle. Then grandfather.

 

My father has long since given up on everything.

 

So have I.

 

I'm bullied at school. Bullied online.

 

 

There's literally nothing to not hate about myself.

 

But I've been awfully rude, haven't I?

 

My name is Dolores. I'd like to be called Doll.

 

Today, I'm officially done with everything.

 

And I'm going to show the world that I'm not afraid of Death.

 

If anything, living terrifies me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
